30 Days OTP Challenge Spamano
by Hazele
Summary: El reto de los 30 dias, ¿Será Romano capaz de soportarlo?
1. Prólogo

Hola soy Hazele y esto es Jackass.

**Ayer, mientras buscaba por internet, me encontré con el "30 Day OTP Challenge" El DeviantART que tradujo el reto fue la maravillosa Harukohii! Así que para matar el tiempo (estoy en exámenes finales, Jesús) Haré cada día, el reto. **

**Será ¡Spamano! Luego, haré uno Gerita, Franadá y Dennor, mis OTP's de Hetalia 3 **

**Bueno, este será como el el "índice" Y comenzará hoy /22 de Junio/ El primer día, lo subiré más tarde. Dando comienzo a este reto.**

**Y espero ser puntual para esto, se despide, yo(?**

* * *

On the following days, draw/write your OTP:

En los días siguientes, dibuje/escriba su OTP:

1. Holding hands / Tomándose de las manos.

2. Cuddling somewhere / Cuddling es acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad, acariciar, hacer mimos... hacer eso en alguna parte.

3. Gaming/watching a movie / Jugando/ viendo una película.

4. On a date / En una cita.

5. Kissing / Besandose

6. Wearing eachothers' clothes / Usando la ropa del otro.

7. Cosplaying / Haciendo Cosplay

8. Shopping / Haciendo compras

9. Hanging out with friends / Saliendo, pasando el tiempo con amigos.

10. With animal ears/ Con orejas de animales.

11. Wearing kigurumis / Usando kigurumis ( . /search?q=+ki….

12. Making out/ Making out en ingles se refiere a: besar y tocar a alguien de una manera sexual. Sería algo así como 'Besuquearse'.

13. Eating ice-cream/ Comiendo helado.

14. Genderswapped / Es cuando se les cambia el sexo a los personajes. Es decir, si es mujer se hace hombre, y si es hombre mujer.

15. In a different clothing style / En un estilo de ropa diferente.

16. During their morning ritual(s) / Durante su ritual o rituales matutinos.

17. Spooning / "Spooning" en inglés es acurrucarse juntos. Es cuando uno está en la cama con su pareja, en posición fetal, y sus cuerpo se delinean entre sí en un abrazo corporal. Pueden estar durmiendo o conversando. No es tanto una experiencia erótica o sexual, pero es muy íntimo.

18. Doing something together (this can be anything) / Haciendo algo juntos (puede ser cualquier cosa).

19. In formal wear) / Usando ropa formal.

20. Dancing / Bailando

21. Cooking/baking / cocinando o 'baking', que se refiere a la cocina de repostería.

22. In battle, side-by-side / En una batalla, lado a lado.

23. Arguing /discutiendo.

24. Making up afterwards /hacienda las pases después de la pelea.

25. Gazing into each others' eyes / Mirandose a los ojos.

26. Getting married / Casandose.

27. On one of their birthdays / En uno de sus cumpleaños.

28. Doing something ridiculous / Haciendo algo ridículo .

29. Doing something sweet/ Haciendo algo dulce.

30. Doing something hot / Haciendo algo caliente.


	2. Día 1

**Tomandose de las manos**/22 de junio de 2014

_**Palabras: 316**_

El aire frío se colaba por las ventanas, que aún cerradas, dejaban entrar un poco del aire que hacia afuera, donde la nieve se acumulaba en donde podía.

Romano, aún con cinco colchas encima, temblaba ligeramente al sentirlo. Su nariz rojiza, y sus mejillas teñidas de color rosáceo le daban un aspecto adorable.

Se acurruco más contra el español que tenía al lado, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de él, y tratando de sentir la calidez que su novio emanaba.

Sus manos, a pesar del contacto, seguían heladas. Ni frotándolas lograba algo. El frío de la habitación hacia que su oxigenación se hiciera leve, por lo cual sus manos no podían calentarse.

Ni sus labios entreabiertos y rasposos, el humo que se hacía cuando su boca tomaba la forma de "O" podría.

Miró al español a su lado, aún sin camisa, el frío no parecía inmutarle. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber prendido el calentador, pero si salía de su cama, probablemente caería al piso congelado.

Pensó en pedírselo a España, pero su gesto apacible y su cara inocente, que tenía al dormir, hacia que despertarlo fuera algo difícil para él.

— Romano, ¿aún sigues despierto? — España sintió el movimiento que hacia el otro y despertó.

— Tengo algo de frío... no puedo dormir. — Se sinceró.

— Oh, mi cielo. ¿Porqué no me despertaste? Prenderé el calentador enseguida. — España se levantó de la cama que compartían, aún sin camisa, y prendió el pequeño aparato. — ¿Estas mejor ahora?

Romano asintió, sonrojado. Pero sus manos, aún se sentían heladas. Las saco de la colcha y tomó las de su novio.

— Mis manos están heladas.

España no dijo nada, sólo le sonrío, beso sus nudillos, tomando sus manos por completo y entrelazandolas con las suyas.

Aún con la nieve cayendo, las manos cálidas de España son el mejor remedio -pensó el menor-


	3. Día 2

**Día 2: ****Cuddling somewhere / Acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad, acariciar, hacer mimos... **

**_Palabras: 556_**

**_De verdad fue un verdadero reto escribir a Romano tan meloso, pero era lo que se requería(? _**

* * *

El silencio, reinaba la habitación en donde un italiano tomaba su siesta, como todos los días, a la misma hora, sin falta.

El sonido de su respiración tranquila y su cara sin fruncir el ceño, hacían que a Lovino pareciera el ser más inocente del planeta. ¡Y lo es! Ó al menos para España.

España lo observaba -**_acosaba, espiaba_**- desde uno de los sofás en la esquina de la habitación, mirando al menor dormir

Y eso es lo que hacía desde hace un tiempo. Cuando la hora llegaba, todos los días, sabía que su novio estaba en su habitación, o mejor dicho, la habitación que compartían.

Verlo tan apacible era de los mejores momentos que tenía en el día. Y lo mejor, Lovino no se daba cuenta, o al menos eso pensaba él.

La desventaja de eso, es que no podía ir a abrazarlo y acurrucarse junto a él, puesto que esto mismo había sido pedido (**_prohibido_**) por el Italo, con tal de tener un buen descanso.

Lo que no sabía España, era que Romano lo sabía. Lo supo desde hace una semana, cuando el español hizo más ruido del normal al entrar. Y cuando este se preparaba para darle el sermón de su vida, se quedo callado al notar que su novio sólo se sentaba en el sofá y lo observaba.

No era precisamente muy cómodo tenerlo ahí mirando, pero se sentía más... a gusto, cuando el venía y lo observaba, sonreía o susurraba algo que el italiano no era capaz de escuchar.

Pero ese día, algo era diferente. A pesar de la época primaveral, el frío en la habitación se hacía notar poco a poco, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera en su lugar, incapaz de saber si el español sentía lo mismo.

Pero decidió arriesgarse.

— ¿España, por que estas aquí? — Inquirió, sorprendiendo a España.

— ¡Lovi! Yo eh, — Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro — ¡Sólo buscaba algo, ya me iba!

— Ajá, si, ¿buscabas sentando el sillón sin mover un sólo dedo?

España suspiró resignado. Romano sabía perfectamente la verdad y para el mayor mentirle era muy difícil.

Romano se sentó en la cama, mirando directamente a su amante e invitándolo a que se sentará junto a él.

España obedeció, haciéndose lugar entre las colchas .

— No me molesta que lo hagas... — Romano, sería perfectamente comparado con un tomate de temporada en ese momento debido a su sonrojo — En realidad, me agradas que te quedes aquí mientas duermo. Me hace sentir de alguna manera... mejor. ¡Pero no te creas tanto, bastardo.

No recibió respuesta, si no una gran sonrisa dedicada por su amante y un abrazo. Un cálido y envolvente abraza. Lo hizo sentir mejor de inmediato, recobrando el sueño perdido.

— Lo siento, interrumpí tu siesta...

— No. — Romano negó con la cabeza. — Esta bien, s-sólo que tendrás que quedarte aquí ahora, bastardo.

**_"¿Aquí?"_** el español se preguntó, pero el italiano lo jalo hasta quedar recostados. Romano lo volvió a abrazar, sintiendo el maravilloso olor a tomate que desprendía su novio.

Y se quedaron así, acurrucados, Romano en el pecho del otro, mientras el mayor acariciaba la cabeza del menor, tratando de dormirlo nuevamente, y sujetándose de él como si de eso dependiera...

— Gracias, Spagna bastardo... — susurró casi inaudible, abrazando más a su amante.

_Los abrazos de España son únicos_


End file.
